


Before Five

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo and Rose spend a night on their TARDIS but are awakened when their daughter and the time ship start up some middle-of-the-night sleepover girl time.





	Before Five

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the kidfic prompt meme on doctorroseprompts. Prompted by Lizziea2: "before five, she's your kid."

Rose groaned and tried to find a comfortable position, which was nearly impossible as pregnant as she was with her second child. Her first child, however, was what woke her in the first place. And her sentient time ship who sometimes felt like a child, seeing as she was technically only nine years old.

Piper and the TARDIS were “whispering” back and forth through the bond they shared, but they didn’t know how to block that bond from the Doctor and Rose. Rose usually appreciated the lack of secrecy there because it meant the two “kids” couldn’t conspire against their parents/pilots, but she was now regretting that the Doctor hadn’t taught them how to keep things between the two of them.

The Doctor rolled over on his back and sighed at the ceiling.

 _Go to sleep_ , he sent the TARDIS and his daughter.

The chattering stopped for a few minutes, but then both muffled part-human and TARDIS giggles broke out again.

“They’re not going to listen through telepathy,” Rose reminded him with her eyes still closed. “You know you’re going to have to go in person.”

“Me?” he grumbled. “They’re yours too.”

“Un-uh, before five, she’s your kid. And same goes for the ship.” She cracked an eye open and patted his arm.

“Still think it’s your turn,” he mumbled under his breath as he climbed out of their nice, warm, comfortable bed.

Rose sat up on her elbows (as much as she could) and wordlessly pointed to her six-and-a-half-months-along pregnant belly.

“Point taken.” He nodded sleepily, then added more gently, “Seriously, I’ve got this. Go back to sleep, love.”

He leaned over the bed and kissed her before heading down the hall to Piper’s room.  


End file.
